A GMD Thanksgiving
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: The Flavershams and Fidget come over to Basil's to celebrate Thanksgiving with pilgrim hats.


Thursday afternoon, Thanksgiving Day, Mr. Flaversham, Olivia, and the newly reformed Fidget decided to celebrate Thanksgiving with Basil. Fidget was more than happy to go to Basil's for Thanksgiving, considering his Thanksgivings in the past were mostly spent with Ratigan, the crime lord who wanted nothing to do with him to begin with. This Thanksgiving, Fidget was bound to have the best one he can have and thanks to the Flavershams and the greatest detectives of all time, Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson.

Mr. Flaversham was wearing a light brown tuxedo. Olivia wore a brown shirt with a black bowtie and a dark brown plaid skirt. Fidget wore a brown sleeveless sweater with an orange and yellow scarf and each of them wore pilgrim hats.

The peg legged bat read Basil's invitation before they left. It read:

 _Dear Flavershams and Fidget,_

 _You are cordially invited to celebrate Thanksgiving at my place. Thank you for taking this invitation into consideration, especially you, Fidget and Miss Flamchuck._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Basil of Baker Street_

He laughed at Basil's mispronunciation.

"What's so funny, Fidget?" Hiram Flaversham asked.

"Basil said our last name wrong!" Fidget giggled.

Olivia chuckled with him. When she finished laughing, she asked, "So are you ready to go, Fidget?"

"Oh, yep," Fidget said, still laughing.

"Something about that letter must've made you laugh," Olivia said.

"Indeed," Mr. Flaversham agreed, "But now we've got to go. Come along, Olivia! Fidget!"

"Yes, father!" the two said simultaneously and they were off to Baker Street.

…

On their way, Olivia and her father told Fidget the story of the pilgrims. Since he didn't know what a Mayflower is, they told him it was a ship that lead them to a new world. Fidget was sad to hear that some of the pilgrims fell ill and died, but at least the rest of them lived and made friends with the Indians as told by Olivia and her father, which relieved him. Overall, Fidget felt intrigued by that story. "Thank you for telling me the story," he said gratefully, "I really liked it."

"We're very glad you did," Mr. Flaversham said.

"It's been our pleasure telling you it," Olivia said with a wink.

Mr. Flaversham knocked on Basil's door.

Basil's housekeeper, Mrs. Judson answered it. "Oh, good, you're here," she said. "Come in."

The trio shut the door behind them and greeted the detectives.

"We're so glad you've come along," Basil remarked.

"Basil!" Fidget shouted as he leaped into Basil's arms with Olivia.

"We read your letter and Fidget laughed really hard," Olivia said.

"Are you referring to the fact that spelled your last name wrong for the fun of it?"

"Yep!" Olivia replied.

"The turkey is still in the oven. That means you have time to play with Toby."

"And what are you going to do, Basil?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Dawson and I are going to help Mrs. Judson set the table," replied Basil as he set down the little mouse and bat.

"She doesn't feel like doing it herself," Dr. Dawson pointed out, "That's why Basil and I decided to help. So the rest of you can play."

"Sounds good," Mr. Flaversham said thoughtfully, "I can use some quality time with my kids."

"The turkey will be done in about ten minutes," Basil said, looking at his watch.

"Sounds great!" Fidget said as he and the Flavershams left to find Toby, "See you then!"

"Have fun!" Dr. Dawson called. "So are you ready to set the table, Basil?"

"Oh, yes, Dawson," Basil said feeling dumbfounded, "I almost forgot. I was in my own world." He chuckled over his mishap as he helped his partner get the dinner table ready.

…

Meanwhile, in Toby's room, where the humans, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were gone, Olivia, Fidget, and her father browsed the room.

"Toby!" Olivia called.

"Toby!" Fidget cried. "Over here, boy!"

At the mention of his name, Toby bounded over towards them.

"Good boy!" Mr. Flaversham praised.

"Livy, Daddy, and I want to play outside with you," Fidget told Toby.

Toby bent down to sniff and lick him, making him giggle. The Flavershams laughed with him.

"Ready to go outside, kids?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

Fidget and Olivia followed him.

"Come, Toby!" Olivia called as she patted her leg and Toby obeyed. "You look really cute in your pilgrim outfit."

Once outside, Fidget raked the leaves to make piles for them to jump in. "Phew! All ready!" he said and jumped into one pile. Olivia and her father joined him, careful not to injure him and together, they chuckled.

Toby jumped into the biggest pile Fidget had ever made, but the trio didn't care. They were too happy. After all, it was Thanksgiving.

Five minutes later, they decided to go inside to eat.

As they ate, they revealed what they were thankful for. "I am thankful for Ratigan being gone, my cases, and Fidget and the Flavershams coming over," Basil announced.

"Me, too," Fidget said.

"And I'm also thankful for Mrs. Judson, my landlady and my associate Dr. Dawson," Basil finished.

"I am thankful for my brave daughter, Olivia, who had saved me, if it weren't for your help, Mr. Basil and Dawson," Mr. Flaversham pointed out, "And my adopted son, Fidget."

"I am thankful for Mr. Basil, Dr. Dawson, Toby, Fidget, and my daddy," Olivia pronounced.

"That's why I had you sit in the big girl chair," Basil told her, "You've been brave throughout the case."

"Thank you, Olivia," Fidget said since she mentioned his name.

He had a napkin wrapped around his neck in case he made a mess.

"I am thankful for helping Basil around the house," Mrs. Judson said.

"I am thankful for helping Olivia find her father and solving cases with Basil," said Dawson.

"I am thankful for Livy, Basil, Dawson, Toby, my parents, and Olivia's dad," Fidget pointed out, "And the fact I saved myself from Ratigan."

Just then, they all heard a knock on the door. The landlady answered it as usual. It was a bat couple. Could this be Fidget's parents?

"Hello, we are looking for our son, Fidget," the lady bat said.

"Is he in this house?" the man bat asked, "We were invited here. We're not sure if this is the right place."

Hearing his name being called, Fidget rushed over to them. "Here, I am, Mom and Dad!"

"Son!" the father bat exclaimed, eager to see his son as he and his wife hugged and kissed him.

"I'm glad you came," Fidget said. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving. We just couldn't celebrate Thanksgiving without our son," his mother stated, "We live somewhere in London around here, remember?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" Fidget said, laughing. Freeing himself, he brushed off the food and milk off his face with his napkin. He gestured toward the table and yawned. "Well, I'm going to take a nap."

"Uh, oh, looks like the turkey's gotten a hold of him," Basil said.

"I'm tired, too," said Olivia, "May I be excused?"

"Yes, you may," Basil answered.

Olivia excused herself to find Fidget.

Fidget found Basil's chair, checking to see if the violin was there- it wasn't. So he climbed onto the chair and found himself locked up in dream world. Olivia lied down underneath him.

When the bats were finished talking with the detectives, the housekeeper, and Mr. Flaversham, they arrived in the living room to find their son and their son's best friend sleeping together.

"Dear, do you know what I find really cute of Fidget?" the mother bat asked.

"What?" her husband replied.

"When he's asleep," she whispered as she rubbed her son's back. She and her husband heard snores coming from their son. He'd been snoring ever since he was a child. Even his father snored.

"His friend is nice," the father bat stated.

"That's how they get along," his wife agreed and they heard Fidget laugh in his sleep. This happened whenever he had funny dreams or anything with women like the ones at The Rat Trap bar.

Fidget's father scratched behind his son's ears. "You and your friend have a good nap, son," he whispered as he and his wife made their way out of the living room.

Basil, Dawson, Mrs. Judson, and Mr. Flaversham went to the living room to find Fidget and Olivia sleeping together. "Aww," they said and each of them rubbed the sleeping kids.

"Sleep well," Basil said as they exited the living room to put supper away. Everyone, including Fidget, had the best Thanksgiving of their lives.

The End

 **Completed! Happy Thanksgiving! I was also in a really big hurry to write this story like I was in my** _ **Black Cauldron**_ **fic,** _ **Thanksgiving in Prydain**_ **.**


End file.
